Hanyou's Fight
by Ini-the-Half-Demon
Summary: Ini is trying to get her father to send warriors to the other tribe's forest to fight but gets told something she wouldn't be expecing... InixInu


AN:This is my first fic and I hope that you read and review. My friend and I have helped each other out on this fic.If anyone wants to read her fic, it's Opposites Attract which is an InuYasha fic. Her name is Sage Marie. Thanks.

Chaper 1:The Plans

Ini, the half demon,walks in her forest. She has black hair with silver highlights, a black dog-like tail with a silver tip, sparklingcrystal blue eyes, black dog-like ears with silver tips, she wears a blue fire ratoutfit, and the final thing is her sword, theTetsuko. It is made out ofone of her father's fangs,but what makes it special is the coloring of it. When it's in it's sheath, it's nothing special, but when she takes it out, ittransforms in to a hugeblack blade with a silver tip.

She whistles to herself and swishes her tail left and right following the beat. She gets up to the stream and sits down still humming to herself. She dips her hand into the stream and drinks a little. She then gets up and starts walking again, now humming a different song. The mystical tune seems to reverberate through the trees, creating a chorus of echoing whistles, serenading the wonderful morning into its full being.

The strange song reaches the ears of the sleeping young, waking them up to a fresh new day of happiness and discovery. Well, almost all of them.

"WAAAAAAAH!" A screech from a small bush wakes Ini from her blissful reverie. Ini looks around and stops humming her hand to the hilt of her sword. She twitches her ears for a moment to see where the sound had come from. She runs in the direction and starts to smell humans nearby. She walks slowly and sees humans. She hides behind a bush to see what they were going to do, her hand still to the hilt of her sword.

A human girl is sitting up on the ground, under some blankets. From the looks of it, she'd just woken up from lasts nights sleep very suddenly. "JAMES! James, I'm gonna have your HEAD for this!" She stood up and stomped up to a tree some 3 feet away, where a very handsome guy was perched on a branch of the tree. Ini looked up and smiled at the two, wondering who they were. She took her hand from the hilt of her sword and sat down behind the bush, wondering why they were in her forest. Ini looked down at the ground and slowly fell asleep, her ears twitching for any signs of intruders, her tail also twitching. The girl's screeching screaming once again broke the peaceful silence of the forest.

"JAMES! DAMMIT JAMES, GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG IT! LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S FULL OF GODDAMN HONEY! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU'VE SCREWD WITH ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING, AND I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Ini put her hands over her ears. 'I'll never get any sleep this way.'

James was laughing hysterically by this time. "Not like you can come up and GET me or anything"

Ini got up from her place and jumped in to the area where the humans were. "Oy! Quit your yappin'! I was trying to get some sleep!" She crossed her arms and stared at the humans. The girl looked at Ini with a scared expression on her face.

"W-what or w-who are y-you?"

"The name's Ini. What the hell are you doing in my forest anyways?" She stared at the girl with a mad expression. James jumped down from the tree to land in front of the girl. He had on a T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and black spiked hair.

"I'm James, and this is Ayame. And what do you mean YOUR forest? Anyone can come in here. How do I know this? It belongs to MY father. So the question is actually, what are YOU doing in MY FATHER'S forest?" "And in case you didn't notice, my father is Lord Maitland." James smirked to himself, and flexed his fingers, claws pointing from the ends. "I think you should probably leave Ayame alone, or things might get a little nasty."

Ini got a slight shock from this information. 'Lord Maitland? Isn't his castle where I'm supposed to be going right now?' Ini got out of her shock and pulled her sword out, her fangs showing. "Shouldn't you be in that silly castle? Waiting on your father's every whim?" She spat at James' feet. "You both make me sick to my stomach with your 'Royal' attention." She started to growl deep in her stomach. She suddenly stopped and put her sword up, not waiting for James to act. She jumped in to the trees and started to make her way to the castle to see the lord.

"Well, that was interesting." James said. 'Hmm, that sword of hers was absolutely marvelous. I wonder if my father knows about it.'

Ayame looked up at James and put her hand on her hip. "Since when did your father own this land?"

He thought for a second and answered, "He got it a few years ago. Why?" He looked down at Ayame for an answer.

"Just curious, I thought your uncle owned it." Ayame shielded her eyes from the morning sun and looked in the direction Ini sped off to. "Isn't that the direction of your father's castle?" At that last comment, all of the color drained from James's face.'Oh no, not now!'

"Ayame, get on my back." She hopped onto his back and held on tight.

"Why? What's going on?" James started running as fast as he could back home, and talked at the same time.

"I'm sure you noticed the sword she had, right? Not just anyone owns a sword like that. I don't even own a sword like that yet. She's got to be from the Yasha family. I think...I think my father wants me...to...I HOPE not..." He lapsed into silence. Ayame knew he wouldn't speak anymore, so she asked no more questions.

Ini arrived at the castle. 'Wow, I didn't know it was THIS big.'

A guard yelled from the top of the wall, "State your name and you purpose for being here, or leave this place."

"I'm Ini Yasha, daughter of the great Lord Yasha, sent here by my father to see Lord Maitland." The guard lowered the bridge and allowed Ini to enter the castle. Ini looked around and thought of where his throne room was. She looked around and finally finding it, she walked in. "Lord Maitland? I am here on behalf of my father's wishes." She walks up to the throne.

Lord Maitland looks down at her and smiles. "And what would your father want with me?" Ini looks up at him.

"My father wants to get back his land and asks you to stop killing our people for no reason. We have been peaceful until your father died and you took his place. You have destroyed countless Yasha villages and your warriors have not stopped." She looks behind her as two warriors try to capture her. She takes her sword and slashes at them, cutting them in half. "That's what I'm talking about!" The Lord looks at her shockingly, some what scared. Ini puts her sword on her shoulder. "If you don't want to be slaughtered like them," she tilts her head toward the warriors, "I would advise you to give back our land and leave us alone!" Her eyes glowing a tint red. The Lord WAS shocked.

"My fine lady, nothing that I know of of this sort has been directed by me. If anything, I will rally my troops against whosoever does this. I and your father Lord Yasha both come from the same Demon Clan of the East, and he is my great friend. I would never do such a thing. If I find that any of my officers have committed this heinous crime, I will personally see that they are reprimanded." The Lord smiled a bit, and rose from his throne. "Actually, he has come to see me personally about some business. May I present... the Lord Yasha." A door from behind the throne opens, and Ini's father steps out, shaking hands with Lord Maitland.

"Ahh! Ini, you've finally arrived. I've got some news for you, I've decided-" Ini cut off Lord Yasha.

"Father! What are you doing here!" Ini stomped her foot on the ground. "And WHY are you with HIM, he who's men have been raiding the villages! Who have murdered countless Yasha citizens! Who-" The doors burst open at that moment, with James and Ayame standing in the doorway. James stormed in, closely followed by Ayame. Ayame knew this throne room well. She thought back to long, long ago...

**(Ayame's Memory)**

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!" Ayame had been playing close to the river... too close. She had slipped and fell in, and she was too young to swim. Now, she was at the mercy of the river's torrent. A young boy, James, had jumped in to save her, and they'd been best friends ever since. He dragged her unconscious body to the castle, where the nurses brought her back to health, and from that day forward, they never left each other's side.

**(End Memory)**

James, right now, was fearing what might happen now, what his father had been hinting ever since he was a young boy. He stopped right by Ini. But before he had time to speak, Lord Yasha began. "James, you are just the man! We were just about to start talking about you! Now, as I was saying, I and Lord Maitland have decided that you, Ini, and you, James, shall be married soon! Isn't that wonderful?"

Ini looked at her father. She then looked at James. "Why? I don't even know him!" Her eyes flashed red as her anger began to swell up.

James looked at his own father, then looked at Ini. "I don't even know her!" Ini tightened her grip on her sword and ran out of the castle. Not knowing where she was going, she bumped in to a man walking to the throne room, falling in the process. She looked up and met these golden eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." The man looked down at her and smiled, giving her his hand to help her up.

"No problem." She took his hand and thanked him. She then ran out of the palace and in to the forest wanting to be alone, but she can't help but wonder who the man was with the alluring golden eyes...

James again looked up at his father as Ini ran out of the palace. He found his brother, Inuyasha ((no relation)), walk in. He looked from James to his father. "Am I interrupting anything?" His father looked at Inuyasha with a smile. James looked down at the floor, with clenched fists.

"I was just leaving.." He walked swiftly out, grabbing Ayame's hand and going to the pond behind the castle.

James's stomach was churning with anger at the situation. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't really expected to marry an arrogant, violent, short-tempered witch like her! He was supposed to marry...

"James? Are you okay?" When they arrived at the pond, Ayame sat down on the big rock that jutted out over the water, James sitting next to her, his eyes glassy as he stared blankly into the water, thinking about the horrible situation he was in. Why didn't he get to choose? Why did his father always make these choices for him?

"Ayame...I'm sorry..." Ayame looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you sorry about?" He looked at her and looked back at the pond.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." He shook his head and stood up. He then turned toward the forest and started to run, leaving Ayame with a still confused expression.

He got to the forest and sniffed around, looking for Ini. He found her on a branch of one of the tallest trees in the forest. He jumped in to the tree. He jumped in front of Ini and sat down. "Ini?" She looked at him with an angry expression, but didn't say anything. "Look, I know you're mad, but so am I. Why don't we go back and reason with them?" Ini looked back at the trees and sighed.

"I know that won't work. I've tried it before with my father. It didn't work... By the way, who was that that went in to the throne room?"

"Who? The guy you ran into? That was just my little brother, Inuyasha. Heh, he got the second part of his name from your father, Lord Yasha. They became great friends during the war. They're friendship lead to the name of my brother, and this... situation. We need to do SOMETHING about this, they can't just do this to us!" James pounded his fist against the tree. Ayame walked back into the throne room, where Inuyasha, Lord Maitland, and Lord Yasha were all talking with each other in hushed voices. They stopped as soon as she arrived. She walked up to them, bowing to each of the Lords.

"Begging your pardon, but... how can you do this to them? Force them to get married like this? Neither of them likes one another, and I..." She stopped at this, and looked over at Inuyasha. He was staring at her with that certain longing that had always been present in his eyes when he looked at her. She knew he was in love with her, but if he knew who SHE was in love with...she would never have a chance to change things back. Lord Yasha had always taken a special liking to Inuyasha because of him namesake, so Inuyasha had the power to influence his decisions. And if Inuyasha knew that Ayame loved James and not him, he would make sure that James married Ini so Ayame wouldn't have the chance to love James anymore. Ayame knew Inuyasha would do this, so she couldn't let him know, or he would ruin everything. She had to choose her words carefully. Ayame sighed.

"How long until they get married?" The Lords Maitland and Yasha thought for a while. They finally decided. Lord Yasha was the one to speak.

"They will get married when the moon is full the second time around." Ayame looked at the Lords with wide eyes.

"That's only two months away! How can you DO this to them!" The lords looked down at her.

"It's for the good of both families." Yasha started. "We need both families so we can fight against the bad demons when they come to attack."

"Can't you do that already?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha was walking away, leaving Ayame and the lords alone. He went in search of the girl who bumped in to him in the forest wanting to get to know her cause she will be his sister-in-law in exactly two months, so he better get to know her now... Meanwhile, Ini had decided to leave James by himself, because he was pounding everything in sight to a pulp. She had decided to go looking for the man with the golden eyes...Inuyasha. She would meet him soon enough anyway, so why not meet him now? She ran back around the pond and turned the corner to the castle.

"OOF!" She ran straight into the man she was looking for, the both of them falling over. Inuyasha rubbed him bum.

"Ya know, you need to watch your step more often! That's not the first time you ran into me!" He stood up and brushed off his clothes. Ini looked up at him, waiting for him to offer a hand. Inuyasha sneered. "What're you waiting for? Stand up!" She begrudgingly did as she was told. What had happened to the polite gentleman she had met only an hour before? As if in answer to her question, Inuyasha spoke. "I only do those formalities around my father and yours." Ini stood up and looked up at Inuyasha. She looked back at her tail and cringed, laying her ears back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Inuyasha looked down at her and cocked his head. "I broke my tail!" He shook his head and took her to the hospital wing. He layed her down on the bed on her belly and cringed when he saw her tail broken and pointing in an odd direction. He took bandages himself and started to wrap her tail. While he's touching her tail, she felt odd jitters going up her spine. When he's finished, she gets up off of the bed and nods her head. "Thanks." She starts to head out when he stops her by grabbing on to her arm gently. "Hey, I still haven't gotten your name." She looks up at him and looses herself yet again in those golden orbs of his.

"It's Ini." He lets go of her and lets her leave. While Ini is leaving, she is wondering what the feeling is that she got. In the hospital wing still, Inuyasha is wondering the same thing...

Well, sorry for the cliffhanger! Review so I can do some more of it!


End file.
